Murmur
by AuraBell
Summary: One word. One simple, one syllable name. That was all it took. Brucas Story! My Take on how 417 should have gone. One Shot


**Murmur**

**By Aura**

**Summary:**One word. One simple, one syllable name. That was all it took. _**Brucas Story!**_** My Take on how 417 should have gone.**

**Disclaimer: **Ok I don't own OTH. Believe me, if I did, it wouldn't be going like it is now. It would be better and happy. Mainly for Lucas and Brooke. And Dan would be dead…:D

They told us to get a room. I'm still not sure who it was who said that, but at the time it seemed like a great idea. I was at a prom, with my beautiful girlfriend. And though it seemed cliché, I finally felt like I was ready. Yeah on prom night I was ready to have sex with my girlfriend. It didn't seem like a bad idea. It didn't seem like a bad idea until after. Till she walked in with our two other friends. I didn't let on, but I saw her face. It seemed more hurt than I'd ever seen her beautiful features look before. It hurt me to see her that hurt, but I was with someone else. Someone I do love, but at that precise moment I was starting to doubt that very love that had been carrying me through the nights.

That night I stayed up thinking. Thinking about everything. About a blonde, Peyton, that I have been in love with since, god since freshman year, or at least as long as I can remember. And about her best friend, Brooke Davis, who up till last year, I just thought was a rich snob. I thought about how I was with Peyton now. And how I was with Brooke then. How I'm in love now and how I was in love then. But Brooke let me go. Just like Peyton let me go at the beginning of last year. And I ran to Brooke. After Brooke dumped me I wanted nothing more than to get her back. And then she told me to go be with Peyton. Why had she done that? Why had she just let me walk out of her life like that? And does that mean she doesn't love me or does it mean she thinks I love Peyton more than her? These are the thoughts that kept me up most of the night and then into a restless sleep eventually.

That's when I had my answer. I put my arms around her and nuzzled my nose under her chin. I kissed her neck lightly and then murmured.

"Brooke."

And that's when I woke up. I looked down at the blonde in my arms. It wasn't Brooke. She looked heartbroken.

"What?" She asked pushing herself up off the bed with the sheets covered around her naked body.

"I didn't mean it," I said, even though I did. I did mean it. I wanted it to be Brooke. In my dream it was Brooke.

"If you didn't mean it, you wouldn't have said it Luke," Peyton said tears evident in her voice. She looked away and gave a dry laugh, "Why am I surprised?" She asked dryly. And I could tell part of her wasn't surprised at all. Like part of me wasn't surprised either. Like I knew this had to happen so I could finally choose between then two.

"I love you Luke," Peyton said looking back at me. "But you love her more. And I guess I've always known that," She said. I could hear the pain in her voice. But it wasn't half as bad as the hurt I saw the night before in Brooke's eyes.

"I love you Peyton, I always have," I say, not really knowing what I should say, "And I'm sorry," I say lamely.

"For what? Loving someone?" She asked me, "There are worse things you could do. Like what we did to her. At least you figured it out before anyone of us got hurt again, hurt badly," She said. I knew she was hurting, but it could be a lot worse. I had to agree. Though Brooke would never help Lucas cheat, she was just too loyal. Especially since she and Peyton were just starting to be friends again. Luke knew as well as anyone that neither of the girls wanted to screw that up again.

"Well what the hell are you waiting for? Go after her," Peyton said, putting a small smile on her face, letting me know that she wasn't exactly ok with it, but she would be, eventually.

I smile back and get dressed as quickly as I possibly can and run out. I got to the two Gazebo and I see her sitting there. The hurt from last night was still lingering on her beautiful features and I feel my heart ache for her. I walk up the steps and murmur,

"Brooke."

She looks up at me and smiles. A fake smile. One that I used to see when she said her parents weren't coming to something important of hers. Or when she first saw Peyton and I were together. I hate that smile.

"Peyton and I broke up," I say simply.

She gives me a confused look, "Why?" She asked.

"Because I'm hopelessly in love with someone else," I tell her sitting down next to her and take her hand in mine.

"Who?" She asked with a smile playing her lips. This was the real Brooke Davis smile I was used to.

"Well I'm almost certain you know her. She's probably the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Happy and fun. Intelligent. Maybe a little crazy, but that only makes me love her more. Because she's my pretty girl. And she always will be," I say taking a deep breath to hear what she would say to that.

"She sounds pretty great, but what about Peyton?" Brooke asked me, looking concerned for her best friend.

"She understands. Brooke, I love her and I always will, but no where near as much as I love you."

Brooke looked up at me with her large green eyes. I could see the glossiness of tears starting to form in her eyes and I stroke her face lightly.

"I love you too Lucas Scott."

**And Scene. Ok I needed to get that out of my system.**

**Much lovee**

**- Aura**


End file.
